


The Dreams We Share, For The Love We Bear

by GlowingMechanicalHeart



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, NedCat Spring Event, Prophetic Dreams, The Old Gods (ASoIaF), the old gods intervene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-05
Updated: 2019-04-05
Packaged: 2020-01-05 10:02:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18363782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GlowingMechanicalHeart/pseuds/GlowingMechanicalHeart
Summary: There are voices, whispers everywhere and the cold air hits her, chills her to the bone. The voices beacon her to continue and walk. Finds Ned at the Heart Tree and relief floods her, she calls for him but he doesn't answer. His hand is resting on the tree itself, tears are running down his cheeks.The voices get louder, demanding she do the same. She's afraid, but she does as told.





	The Dreams We Share, For The Love We Bear

**Author's Note:**

> For the [NedCatSource](https://nedcatsource.tumblr.com)'s Spring Event. Day 6: The Old.

Catelyn is not sure where she is. The wood look so much like the Godswood of Winterfell that at least, allows her some familiarity. So she walks, even in the dark, looking for the Heart Tree.

There are voices, whispers everywhere and the cold air hits her, chills her to the bone. The voices beacon her to continue and walk. Finds Ned at the Heart Tree and relief floods her, she calls for him but he doesn't answer. His hand is resting on the tree itself, tears are running down his cheeks.

The voices get louder, demanding she do the same. She's afraid, but she does as told. And suddenly, it happens. She sees Bran fall - no being pushed, sees Arya's fight with the Prince, sees Lady die, sees and feels the assassin and _feels_ the sharp edge of the blade; sees Ned being attacked and him being betrayed. Sees him die and their daughters cry. Sees Robb fight a loosing war, sees Theon burn Winterfell, sees her babies flee their home, sees Arya being on the run, sees Sansa's suffering - sees her wedding and she wants to reach and comfort her. Sees Robb and herself die. Sees her children's suffering and their ways of survival and she weeps. Sees monsters stirring beyond the Wall. Sees dragons rise from stone.

She cries and prays the Gods to stop. And suddenly, there is blackness. Silence and cold. And with an anguished cry, Catelyn wakes. Frantically looks about, she's in her chambers in Winterfell. Looks down at her hands, no scars; reaches to her neck, nothing. But the tears don't stop.

Out of nowhere, there is a frantic knock on her door. She opens it to find Ned on the other side, he is crying too. She lets him in. No sooner than the door locks behind him, she throws herself at him and weeps. He holds her, but she can tell he is weeping too, feels his tears on her head.

They don't know how long they remain in each other's arms. But the crying eventually stops.

"I am afraid to ask, Cat... but what did you dream?" His voice is croaky.

"Horrors. Complete horrors, for us and our children. Saw you die, saw Robb die, saw myself die." Her own voice is shaky.

"Then we dreamt the same, it would seem." She feels him rubbing his hands on her back in attempt to comfort her.

"Why? How could we dream such horrors?" She looks at him, eyes glassy.

"I do not know... I am almost afraid of what I think."

"Say it, I need to hear it Ned."

He leads her to the bed, sits and she sits on his lap, unwilling to let him go, his arm firmly wrapped around her. "The Old Gods Cat," he hesitates. "I do not know why or how, but, we were both in the Godswoods. I felt you there."

"I saw you there too," her voice is barely above a whisper. "I tried speaking to you, but you did not listen."

"I did not hear you. Felt you, but heard nothing but what it was shown to us."

She curls around him, feels his arms wrap around her, firm and warm. "And the why remains, why would be shown this? It felt real Ned, I felt the blades in both hands and neck." Her voice is muffled against his neck.

"I _felt_ Ice's sharpness myself Cat. As soon as the sun rises, I will go and pray."

"I will come too. My faith may be to the New Gods, but I feel like I must. I cannot allow what we saw to happen, I could die a thousand deaths if it meant keeping our babies safe. If what we saw is true, Ned, our babies will be alone."

"Aye Cat, I will do what I must. I will not loose more family. Not our children, they will not suffer my foolishness. I could not save my father, Brandon or Lyanna, but I will save my children."

"We will, I know we will. The cruelty that we saw cannot be allowed to pass. Our children are innocent, let those who have dug their graves die, our children will live."

He was silent for a moment, then he kissed her forehead, "They will, above all things, I have a duty to my children."

They lay in bed, still holding each other. An uneasy sleep takes them, again, they dream of the Godswood and the Heart Tree. This time, they are both standing side by side, holding hands. And then, the leaves of the tree ruffle, red sap flows from its eyes and a chorus of voices is heard.

"Save your children," the voices speak. "Save your love. Save your life. Swear it!"

The voice is loud enough to wake them again. This time is light outside. As one, they rise from the bed, throw some furs around their shoulders and make their way to the Heart Tree.

Ned falls onto his knees in front of the tree, she hesitates for a moment, but then, she lowers herself to her knees, reaches for his hand.

"I do not know why you have shown us this," Ned speaks, his voice clear and strong. "But, we swear it to you. We will live, we will fight the true monsters and protect my family. For the love I have for my wife and children, I swear to you."

"I do swear too," her voice is strong, firm and full of conviction. "For the love I bear for my husband and children. I will do my best to protect them. I swear on my honor as a Stark, on my honor as a Tully, I swear."

Suddenly, the wind picks up, leaves rustle and a whisper is heard, "We hear you. We will aid you."

As one they answer, "Thank you."

They remain for a long while, until the sun is up and the light is strong. Only then, do the rise from their place, hold each other strongly and vow to continue to love each other.

"Come Cat, we have plans to make if we are to survive this storm."

"Aye Ned. But this time, we fight it together. For those we love. For us."


End file.
